The Walking Dead: Those Numbered Days
by Dvg2016
Summary: Taking place during EP 2, This is the first chapter in a set of stories I am working on! This story takes place in a different camp in Macon, Georgia unbeknownst to Lee's group, and centers around a man named Johnathan. Read to see how Johnathan's group deals with difficult situations, how they combat walkers and other deadly enemies! Note: Please tell me how I did!


The Walking Dead

The Numbered Days.

It had been almost 4 months. 4 months since the world Johnathan once knew turned around suddenly. There were no warnings, no predictions, no signs…Johnathan was just thankful he was able to escape the city while he still could. As he piled into his old Ford truck he took one last glance at the city he stood in front of. Smoke stacks and the screams of the unfortunate were all Johnathan could recollect from the city.

"Johnathan, wake up! You're on firewood duty today!"

Johnathan sat up and felt around the inside of his tent until he felt the cold steel of his glasses. He focused them on while putting on a hoodie. It was getting cold out. He knew that the firewood job was more important than he thought it to be. Keeping these people warm was becoming a new priority on the ever-growing list, next to food and water, of course.

Johnathan unzipped his tent and was greeted with the familiar crisp air he was used to. His head ached. Usually he wasn't up this early. Walker attacks became much more common out in the woods recently. The supply runs he made in Macon made it clear that there was no one left. The walkers must be moving, he thought.

There were 8 survivors living in the camp. Each one had their own tent. They operated a small garden near the camp, but the cold air was about to make it near impossible to yield any food. No matter, they still had plenty of it stocked up from multiple supply runs in Macon. Johnathan was usually the inventory manager, so he knew for sure how much food they had in storage. He could estimate that they had at least 2 more months worth . Johnathan wasn't particularly happy living in the camp, but he was safe. Safer than what he would be out there.

Johnathan grabbed his hatched and sat on a stump next to Charlie, Charlie was a little younger than Johnathan, he was very pale, and skinny.

"What happened last night?" asked Johnathan, splitting a log in half as he spoke.

"Those damn raccoons, again, always on the prowl. It's like as soon as you take your eyes of the tent, bam! They sneak in and steal a can of peas or something."

"Hah…maybe it's time to invest in some bear traps, then? After all, it would give us some extra meat to have around…"

"Hahaha! Good point, but we don't have anything to dress it out with…plus ya know, there's probably rabies or some gross disease shit on it."

"!AAAAAArRRRAAAHAGAAAAAAAA! "

!BLAM BLAM BLAM!

"Shit! What the hell was that?!"

"OH SHIT!"

Johnathan stood up and ran towards the source of the gunshots. He made his way past the other confused residents of the camp. Johnathan was not looking forward to whatever it was he was running to, but still wanted to pull his weight around the camp.

"!ARRRRRHGHGHAAAARARAAA!"

"OH JESUS! OH GOD! GET IT OFF, DAMMIT!"

BLAM!

Johnathan grew close to the screams. He presumed it to be a man, not dying or getting shot at, but trapped under something. He grew closer and closer into the forest, avoiding making too much noise to attract walkers. When he got to the scene of the crime, he found a grizzly sight. A bloodied bear trap with a single stuck to its teeth, and the body of a young boy resting on a rock. Johnathan slowly paced forward to inspect the boy, and had found him to be horribly mangled from walker teeth.

"Huuuuuuwaahhhhhhhhhhehhh"

The walker grabbed Johnathan's leg and pulled him down, dragging his leg closer to him.

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT OHSHITOHSHITOH!"

The walker inched his way to Johnathan's neck. Johnathan used all of his might to hold the walker back. Dark blood oozed its way out of the walkers nose and onto Johnathan's face. He was blinded with walker blood and could not make anything out, yet continued to hold the walker back with force. It's teeth chomped at Johnathan's neck.

Once.

Twice.

Johnathan couldn't hold it anymore. All of his strength was depleting, and he was close to letting the walker take full control of him.

"Fffff-uck no!"

Johnathan rolled over with his last remaining strength and was now situated on top of the walker. He wiped the dark, foul blood of with his hoodie sleeve, and readied his hatchet. He read the name printed on the walkers letterman Jacket.

"Sorry, Travis, but I'm not dying today goddammit!" shouted Johnathan as he drove his hatchet into the walkers temple.

"!WWRRAHAAHAGHA!

Johnathan thrusted his blade out of the walkers head. He continued to strike it with all of his might.

"SCREW! YOU! YOU! DAMN! DIRTY! PIECE! OF! SHIIIIT!

WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM!

Johnathan sighed with relief, as he fell from on top of the walker. He stood up and inspected himself, making sure of no bite marks or scratches. His group had a severe guideline on infected residents.

Johnathan collected his breath, and trekked on back towards his camp.

END OF CH. 1


End file.
